Nozzles can be used in a vessel to control flow of liquids for a desired chemical process effect. Several nozzle designs are currently used in the industry. For example, nozzles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,192; 4,476,020; 5,068,034; 5,658,459; and 6,561,481. Some commercially available nozzles include nozzles available from Orthos Liquid Systems.
In some resin processes, the flow rate can vary depending on the stage of the process. In the vessel, a false bottom or tube sheet can support the resin in the vessel. This tube sheet has holes drilled to accept screen nozzles that keep the resin from leaving the vessel during downflow (normal process flow) conditions. Periodically, it is desired to backwash the resin to clean or reactivate it. In some cases, this backwash flow is much less than the downflow condition. As it is desired that the screen nozzles be used to control distribution in both cases, the flow characteristics or resistance to flow must be adaptable to the backwash phase. This requires using nozzles that can vary in flow characteristics.
Although existing nozzles may be effective, they may be difficult to manufacture and may not achieve the desired flow characteristics. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.